


Tell me a lie

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Break Up, Goodbye Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Post ragnorok, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), True Love, thor 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: After Asgard is destroyed Thor has to marry a Princess to keep the peace amongst the 9 realms but Loki is not pleased





	Tell me a lie

“Loki! Stop!” Thor yells as Loki starts to destroy their bedroom with his magic while he glares at Thor.

Loki ignores him and continues to destroy everything until there is nothing left to destroy before attempting to walk out. 

Thor grabs hold of Loki’s arm as he moves past him and pulls him to a halt. 

“Loki please, lets talk about it” Thor begs. 

“What is there to talk about here? That You have to marry a good little princess while I’m just a screwed up mess who is holding you back from ruling Asgard to your full ability” Loki spits out venomously. 

Thor wants so desperately for Loki to listen but Loki never listens. Thor wants Loki to believe him but Loki never believe him. What’s the point in trying when you know you’ll lose. Thor signs at his brother and reaches up to cup his face in his hands, much to Loki’s annoyance. 

“Loki, I have no choice in this” 

“I’m sure you don’t. That’s why she happens to be the most beautiful girl in all of the realms, just a coincidence I’m sure” Loki pulls away from Thor’s hands but doesn’t leave their room. 

“I have to do this for Asgard, to keep the peace after Ragnorok. The other realms need to be ruled despite the destruction of our home.” Thor tries but knows it is falling on deaf ears.

“Your home” Loki mutters as he crosses his arms like a child.Thor half expects him to start stamping his feet in protest. 

“I love you Loki” 

“No you don’t, maybe you did but now it’s nothing but a lie” 

“How can you say that? After everything I’ve done to prove my love for you, how can you still question it?” Thor begins to yell but out of shock and hurt rather than anger. 

“If you loved me you wouldn’t be leaving me to go and marry a princess” 

“I have no choice” Thor steps closer to Loki and tucks some of his hair behind his ear which causes Loki to glare at him but he doesn’t pull away.

“Yes you do. You always have a choice and you’ve made it” Loki says sadly stepping away from his brother. 

Loki put up a good fight but Thor’s words of love had cut him like knifes because he couldn’t believe them to be true any longer. 

Loki thinks sadly that this is probably the last time he’ll ever see Thor again, he has no intention of hanging around while Thor weds the dumb princess and breeds with her. He’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning and disappear. The saddest part of it was that Loki truly thinks that his absence will be some form of relief for Thor rather than the heartache it will be for himself.

With these thoughts firmly in his mind tears begin to fall down Loki’s cheeks which Thor attempts to wipe away but Loki hisses at him to stay away. 

Thor looks at Loki’s crying eyes and is hit with a pain in the chest knowing that he is the causes of it. Thor remembers in their youth that Loki always used to have this little twinkle in his eye that would get him every time, Thor hasn’t seen that twinkle for some time now and that upsets him deeply. 

Loki thinks of how Thor will look on his wedding day, wonders if he’ll cry with joy as his first son is born, if he will dance with his wife at parties in front of the whole court which he could never do with Loki. But mostly Loki wonders if Thor will smile at her the way he used to smile at him, if she would become the reason for that smile that warms his heart so. 

Thor seems to know that Loki will leave now and that he has no chance of stopping him no matter how much it will break his heart to say goodbye to him. 

Thor walks over to Loki’s shaking form and hilts his face up to plant a sweet, sad, soft kiss to his brothers mouth. Loki returns the kiss and stops his sobs but silent tears continue to fall from his eyes. 

Thor pushes off Loki’s robes and kisses down his neck in an attempt to make their last night together count. Loki hums as he undoes Thor’s armour and it falls to the flor with a clanging noise that echos through their room. 

Thor trails lower with his kisses and removes the rest of Loki’s clothes as Loki unlaces his trousers. The both take a moment to remember what each other look like naked as they both know this will never happen again. Thor looks so broken as he stares helplessly at Loki who’s face us still trailing fresh tears. Loki leans up to stop the staring and kiss his brother on the lips in a heated and needy way. 

Loki’s hand goes to Thor’s cock and he begins to tug at it frantically as if all of a sudden he can’t get enough of Thor and wants so desperately for Thor to be inside of him. 

Thor takes Loki’s cock in his hand and tugs it to hardness before covering it with his mouth. Loki’s moans are louder than usual and yet still feel genuine. 

Loki stops pulling at Thor’s cock once it becomes hard and moves his hands to Thor’s hair. He combs his fingers through it to keep him in place slightly but mostly just so he can savour the feeling of his brothers golden locks upon his fingers. It’s not long until Loki cums into Thor’s mouth.

Thor pulls away and they make eye contact before they kiss again. Loki can taste himself in Thor’s mouth but he doesn’t care. He just wants Thor. 

Thor spreads Loki’s legs again and moves in between them once more but this time he directs his fingers to his brothers bum. Thor pushes a finger in and marvels at the sight of Loki rolling in pleasure underneath him. He enters another finger and stretches Loki as he pants in enjoyment below him. 

Loki opens his eyes and grabs for Thor, wrapping his arms around his neck and dragging him town for another, long, messy kiss. When Loki pulls away to take a breathe Thor moves his away. Loki looks up at him with the hurt in his eyes exaggerated by the tears that still streaks down his face as Thor smiles at him before moving his tongue inside Loki’s hole. This surprised Loki and he wriggles into it. Thor continues to lap at Loki’s hole until his brother becomes hard again and pre come spills from the tip of his cock. Thor looks down at him and swears he has never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. Thor thinks that even if he lived until the end of the universe there is nothing that found ever he so sweet as to replace this memory of Loki shivering in pleasure as he licks him out.

Thor stops his licking as his own cock becomes unbearably hard and enters his brother in a gentle motion. Loki shudders as he feels himself being filled by Thor’s huge cock and he bucks his hips into it. Thor quickens his pace but makes sure not to even slightly hurt Loki. 

Loki’s cock aches and Thor can see him attempting to resist touching it so he begins pumping Loki’s cock to the sane rhythm as he fucks into him. 

It’s not long until Loki cums with the added stimulation to his cock and as Thor watches Loki cum he finds himself at the same release. 

They stay like that for a moment both just admiring each other’s post orgasm glows before Thor removes himself from Loki and flips down next to him on the bed. He looks around the room at all the broken things and for the first time notices that the bed is also broken. For some reason this makes him chuckle a little.

Loki looks at Thor adoringly as he laughs but there is still sadness in his eyes and his tears never cease. Thor wraps his arms around Loki and Loki snuggles into his chest. They both lay their in silence before eventually drifting asleep.

Loki waves at about 4 am and looks down at Thor’s sleeping form and feels nothing but pain as he kisses him goodbye. Thor wakes up with Loki’s lips ghosting away and grabs him to continue. When Loki pulls away he smiles softly to Thor and Thor knows he is leaving. 

“Do you have to go?” Thor tries in vain one last time.

“We both know that I do. You’ve already left me” Loki says wiping tears from his face as he stands to gather his things.

Thor sighs hopelessly watching his brother packing his things. 

“I don’t want you to leave. Please stay. Please Loki, I need you” 

“Spare me would you? I don’t need my last memories of you to be lies” 

“They are not lies. Loki, please don’t do this” 

“Do you think you’ll love her?” Loki asks suddenly.

“What?”

“Do you think you’ll love her? Love her more than you’ve ever loved me?” 

Thor stares at him blankly as if his answer is obvious, of course one day he’ll grow to live his wife and when she Bates him children he can only imagine how his affection for her will grow. 

“this is the only time I will ask this but, if she’s the reason that you’ll leave me forever than just tell me a lie. Tell me that you won’t love her more than me even if it’s not true. I ask you this as a parting gift” Loki whispers to Thor in the darkness of their room. 

Thor leaves the bed to stand in front of Loki and hold his soft face in his hands. “ I will never love her more than you. It will only ever be you Loki that has a claim on my heart. Only you” 

Loki leans up to kiss Thor one last time as a goodbye and Thor rubs a few tears from both their faces before Loki turns and leaves.


End file.
